Brothers
by PikaGirl13
Summary: It's Halloween and the Purple dragons are planning on reviving the shredder and it's up to the 4 brothers to stop them! A touching brotherly story with action and laughs i hope you all enjoy R&R


Brothers

Mikey laughed carefree as he skateboarded down the old sewers of New York, it was the one day of the year that every turtle looked forward to in their whole lives. Halloween. It was the only holiday that their father would allow them to go top ground to do whatever they wanted and they enjoyed every minute of it.

"I get candy, I get candy~!" Mikey sung to himself as he finally reached home, they lived in an old abandoned subway station, which with the help of their friends Casey and April, became a safe haven for them to enjoy their lives.

As he walked in his brother Raphael, put him in a headlock and chuckled as Mikey tried to break free, "Well look who finally came home after 3 hours of doin' nothin! We though you got jumped by the Purple Dragons." Raph said to his younger brother in his usual teasing manor.

Leonardo walked in and saw them rough housing so he called out to them, "Come on guys, at least for today could you not rough house, master Splinter could keep us home today if we aren't on good behavior." Raph looked over at Leo and replied back, "Oh calm down fearless leader, I'm just teasing Mikey. It's not like I'm gonna hurt him….. Much"

Donatello, who was working on a new project for the shell cycle for Raph, looked over and said to them, "You guys do know that the Purple Dragons were on the news last night right?" This caught all their attention in a heartbeat, with good reason, whenever the Purple Dragons were on the News the Shredder usually followed.

"Don't tell me Mr. Spike pants is back." Mikey said as he finally broke free from Raph's stranglehold, "I mean, because we destroyed him at Casey and April's wedding." They all darkly shook their heads in agreement, if what Donny said was true then they might be dealing with a comeback by the shredder.

Donny sighed and replied to Mikey in his usual gentle tone, "I don't know Mikey, but what I do know is that the Purple Dragons are up to no good and it's up to us to stop them." Leo walked forward to the center of the group and said aloud, "Ok then here's the plan, Donny will call Casey and April and have them do a background check on the recent police reports for any stolen goods, while me, Raph, and Mikey, go pay our little friends a visit."

Raph smiled his devious smile and said, "Finally some action, it was almost getting to peaceful around here." Mikey looked at his brothers with a worried expression and asked them, "Please tell me we're not missing Halloween, I mean we've been looking forward to this day for months and now we have to tango with the Purple Dragons. That's not cool."

Leo patted Mikey's shoulder as he replied sympathetically , "Having the life of a Ninja isn't always fair Mikey, sometimes we don't a choice to do what we want to do. What really matters is that we're saving people's lives. That's a bigger reward then candy could ever give."

Mikey looked down and said, "Guess you're right, but Leo what if we Tango with the Shredder again? Then we might not be able to spend time like this as a family ever again." He then felt his other two brother's hands on his back as Donny told him, "It's true that we may not see each other again but at least when we die we die together. We're family and nothing could ever change that Mikey."

And with that Donny went to call up Casey and April for details on what the recent reports were on the Purple Dragons as Mikey, Raph, and Leo went outside their home and up into the jungle known as New York City.

As they approached the Purple Dragons Layer, Donny called them on the Shell Cell and told them, "April says that the object that the Purple Dragons stole was an ancient artifact from a museum called "The Resurrection stone" supposedly this rock can bring back the dead when the planet Venus is in clear sight of Earth."

Leo looked up and saw the orange planet clear in sight and replied to his brother, "Their planning on Resurrecting the Shredder back from the grave, Donny I'm gonna need you to keep an eye out for more activity in the City." Donny chuckled and replied back, "Aye Aye Captain!"

"You worthless fools! Do you know anything! The master is coming back and you have the guts to bring attention to our gang, with the turtles aware that we might try something like this! I should have you all killed on the spot!" Hun yelled as he smacked one of his men into the concrete wall. The Brother's slipped in undetected and their eyes widened as they saw the ritual preparations. Millions upon millions of Candles lit the room as the roof to the building lay naked as the moonlight shown in with the planet Venus in clear sight.

Raph was ready to fight Hun head on, but before he got the chance Leo stopped him by placing his katana in front of him in a warning. "Don't get to hasty Raph, we'll have time to fight later but right now we need to hear a little more about the ceremony preparations, then we can crash the party."

Mikey's eyes laid upon the dead body of the Shredder, not only was it disgusting to see but it was also disgusting to smell as well. He noticed that a lot of the members were wearing nose plugs so they couldn't smell the decaying corps of the Shredder.

"It's almost time, everybody! Bring up the stone to the tank of water, it needs to soak in the moonlight and Venus's presence so that the water will be ready to bring back one life." Hun told his lackey's as they brought forth a white small stone with a single speck of black in the middle, it could have been mistaken for a pearl if the white wasn't pale.

"Guy's I'm having flash backs of "The Mummy" Right now, we need to get in pronto!" Mikey whispered to his brother's as they watched the water turn into a silky white essence. Leo nodded and they drew their weapons and jumped out into the open with a glaring Hun looking at them with pure hatred.

"Purple Dragons Attack!" Hun yelled as his men ran at the turtles with full fury, Mikey took on 5 members while Raph faced 8 alone as Leo and Hun squared off head to head in the battle of the strongest.

Weapons clashed and people started to drop like flies around Mikey and Raph as they double teamed them and by the time they were done Donny had arrived with a battle ready Casey. "Guys you didn't leave any for me or Don, now that's just cruel." Casey said to them as Donny, Mikey and Raph ran to help Hun stay away from the Shredders body.

"You're not bringing back the Shredder! Not while we're around your not!" Leo yelled at Hun as they crashed into the Stack of candles that was lit in the corner of the room, causing them all to go out and leave half the room lit, giving the area around them a more eerie tone.

Hun laughed as he replied, "Do you honestly think I would be dumb enough to have only my men be here? Not a chance!" He threw Leo across the room and whistled as Foot Ninja started to crawl out of the hidden passageways underneath the floor. But before they could even touch the four turtles , Casey stood in front of them and said, "Leftovers, my favorite!" as they started into combat as the turtles circled around Hun.

"Give it up Peanut for brain, you got nowhere to run and you're outnumbered." Raph told Hun while he spun his Sais, Hun glared and said with a deadly tone, "Idiots, your too late to stop the transformation of the water, as soon as it's conducts the rest of the energy it will be ready and our master will be alive once again!"

Hun kicked Mikey in the stomach and faced Raph head on with hand to hand combat, Leo tried to pull a sneak attack on Hun from behind but was punched in the face in sent crashing into an unsuspecting Donny. "Come on bro, I'm a ninja not a comfort pillow." Donny told his brother as Mikey and Raph charged again at Hun.

But that one moment changed the situation entirely, Hun had uncovered a hidden blade from his shirt and stabbed Mikey. His brothers, horror stricken, ran toward him as Mikey hit the ground unconscious and bleeding. Raph fixed his sights on Hun with pure rage and started to fight Hun head on by himself while Donny and Leo tried to stop the bleeding of Mikey's wound.

"If we don't get Mikey help fast he might not make it!" Donny said as he held the wound down with a rag he used from his bandana. Raph was busy kicking the ever living crap out of Hun and just as he was about to finish him off, Hun released hidden smoke pellets from his wristband, causing the whole place to become shrouded in smoke.

"Nice try turtles but you're not laying a hand on the corpse of the Shredder." And with that he was gone with the dead body and left the water on the platform that was starting to turn back into its original color.

Leo was now panicking as he told his brothers, "Guys forget about Hun for now and help us get Mikey to that water before it's too late!" They all grabbed Mikey's arms and legs and with a toss they threw him into the water. The sky turned into a rosy pink and the turtles realized that it was morning.

"Damn! If only we had a few more minutes!" Raph said angrily as his eyes started to tear up, Leo looked down with shame and regret while Donny fell to his knees and cried. They had lost their younger brother.

Leo looked up and said, "Guys I think the least we should do is get his body back home, Dad will be…. Devastated but at least he gets to see Mikey again." Raph just shook his head in agreement as Donny got up and wiped away his tears.

As they walked forward though, they found a mysterious sight. The water started to glow bright white and they watched in awe as the light went down that Mikey was twitching in the water. "Guys get him up out of the water!" Leo shouted as they all took their arms and grabbed their brother out of the water.

Mikey coughed hard and as soon as his vision cleared he saw his brothers looking at him with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. "Wow bros, did somebody die or something? Your all crying." He said stupidly as Raph slapped him upside the head and hugged him, followed by his brothers.

"We thought we lost you for good. Don't you ever leave our sights again Mikey, ever!" Donny said as the guys helped him walk across the floor and out back into the sewers underground, they were going back again together, they were going back as a family.


End file.
